brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.1.3-Lovethefutureisthine
Brick!Club, Wraxall Translation 1.1.3 I got too caught up in going through the draft to post anything on 1.1.3 last night, so I’m gonna do that one and then 1.1.4! So here is chapter 3. (Mild religious musings under the cut?) I may totally be reading this wrong just because I may subconsciously want to read Hugo as agreeing with me? I appreciate that Hugo seems to dislike anyone of status in the Church to actually have a higher perceived rank than that of the congregation. I think that pastors should be looked up to, but Hugo takes great care to demonstrate how “normal” Myriel is. He’s NEVER Holier Than Thou, or even close to really preachy. I often get frustrated with choosing churches because I have such a hard time finding pastors who are really willing to let their sermons just be conversations. It’s also interesting that Myriel is giving so many examples of communities that are Doing It Right. It made me think along the parable route far before Hugo mentioned it at the end of the chapter. Is Hugo saying that the church is too far removed from God and needs to look more to the teachings of Jesus and how he approached teaching as opposed to the church who has twisted the messages and methods over the years? This is the chapter where we begin seeing how important education is throughout this novel, additionally. Myriel mentions that it’s better to have a travelling school master who only teacher a group for ten days at a time than to have no education at all. He also says “But what a disgrace it is to be ignorant!” Commentary Pilferingapples Your comment about the community examples reminds me of an interesting bit of musical-meta making the rounds a few weeks ago, about reading Look Down as a rebuttal/reproach to Stars— the problems people are facing are here, in this world, on the ground, you have to engage with them IN THIS WORLD to do any good, even if it’s sometimes agonizing. I realize That’s For The Musical, but I think it actually is a theme in the Brick- the need to engage with the human suffering here in this world and not hold apart from it. If so, this chapter is about the Bishop fighting to do just that, running into all the injustices of the justice system as he goes. Lovethefutureisthine (reply to Pilferingapples) That’s really interesting! Somehow I missed that post when it was circulating, but I’m super glad it was brought to my attention! That has never once crossed my mind in the musical. My life is changed forever. But yeah I would agree that this is a theme in the novel and we are going to see it again and again. So many characters could simply feel sorry for someone else and do nothing about it. Or maybe just donate a little money and think that solves the problem. The more saintly a character is, the more likely they are to really DO something about it. I think it’s a challenge to the reader as well to actually take action against poverty and injustice.